The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to unlocking a control panel and/or device using unique information.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In some instances, the control panel may be susceptible to one or more undesirable scenarios. For example, the control panel may experience an unauthorized takeover, unauthorized alterations, inept software, or software with a bug, and the like. A competitor may attempt to reverse engineer the software located within the control panel. The unauthorized takeover may be a competitor attempting to utilize the hardware provided by the current automation system provider. A user may also attempt to make one or more alterations to a control panel. In some embodiments, a larcenist may attempt to install software to illicitly access one or more aspects of the automation system. The control panel may need to protect itself from one or more of these scenarios.